steamersfandomcom-20200214-history
DCEU Reboot
Phase 1 ''Man of Steel'' A different take on a similar story, with Superman’s origin of both being sent to Earth and discovering his powers being more glossed over than anything, getting right into his life as an adult. Another notable difference is actual color, since MoS is horribly grey-scaled. Keep the same cast. There is a post credits scene of Clark meeting Bruce Wayne at a party. ''The Batman'' This movie is what the DCEU is missing, and is pretty much what makes me hate BvS more than anything. It’s not an origin story for Batman, but does establish himself, Jason Todd/Robin, Joker, Harley Quinn, Alfred, and Gordon. Actually, I’d make this a Harley Quinn origin story in a way, and have her first murder for Joker be Jason Todd. This movie also takes place a few years before *Man of Steel*. Every of these mentioned characters retains their actors, and I’d cast someone relatively young to be Jason Todd, and Todd will come back at some other point in a follow up Red Hood story played by Jensen Ackles. I think Jared Leto could do better as Joker, so I’ll keep him. If I have to change him, though, I’d pick a little unorthodox choice: Eminem. (Listen to some of his funny songs like Without Me or Business and then listen to his insane songs like Kim or 3 AM, the guy can easily do Joker.) There is a post credits scene showing Bruce preparing himself to face Superman, including a conversation with Alfred. ''Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice'' Following up the events of the previous two movies, Batman sees Superman as a threat to humanity, while Clark Kent views the former as a menace trying to take the law into his own hands. Bruce has been studying Superman since ''Man of Steel'' (so about 2–3 years) and has gotten to the point of having figured out his identity of Clark Kent. Clark, however, doesn’t really have the resources or time to figure out Batman’s identity. Rather than exposing him, Batman does the exact thing Clark would expect him to do: take it into his own hands by preparing to kill Superman. Superman during the fight says exactly what Batman fears: If he wanted him dead, he’d already be dead. There is a side plot with Lex Luthor (Jesse Eisenberg), who was planning on recreating the Kryptonian technology from Zod’s ship for LexCorp to capitalize on, and helped to ensure the fight between the two heroes by setting them up. One of the factors in Lex’s plan was the kidnapping of Martha Kent. Rather than having them scream Martha at each other, Batman’s final moment in his fight with Superman is seeing the look in Superman’s eyes, the same look he saw in the eyes of his dying parents, which causes him to stop fighting long enough for Superman to explain the situation. Superman flies off to deal with Lex while Batman goes to save Martha. The scene with Superman and Lex reveals that the Lex of the movie isn’t Lex at all, but a facade put on by the company. The real Lex has been pulling the strings from behind the scenes and has yet to be found, while the Lex we see during the movie was someone hired by Lex to be the face of the company: Edward Nigma. After using a riddle to imply there’s more going on, Edward is given to the authorities by Clark who heads to Batman’s location, where it is discovered that Batman was unable to save Martha. Now being orphaned for a second time, Superman rips the S-shaped hope symbol from his chest, saying that someone with no hope shouldn’t be the face of hope, and flies off, giving us a symbolic Death of Superman instead of a forced literal one. Batman picks up the S, and says that, while he failed to save both his and Clark’s Martha, he wouldn’t fail to save Superman’s beacon. Doomsday is completely scrapped from this film. The post credits scene shows that Bruce took some files from LexCorp, and we see the files of Diana, Arthur, Barry, Victor, and Hal Jordan. ''Wonder Woman'' Honestly, this is kept just as the actual one. The only real change is there isn’t any romance between Steve and Diana. There is a post credits scene of Diana being contacted by Bruce through email, akin to the scene in the original BvS, saying he wants to meet with her. ''Aquaman'' I don’t have a real movie to compare this to, just yet. It’ll mainly just be an Aquaman origin story, with either Ocean Master or Black Manta as the main villain. If the actual ''Aquaman'' movie turns out to be good enough, then shit just throw it in here. There is a post credits scene that takes inspiration from the first (teaser?) trailer we got of ''Justice League''. ''Justice League'' This will be the longest one by far because I’ve been putting a lot of thought into it. Despite me having liked it, it’s ultimately the most changed one because of how much stuff changed before it. The opening scene is a flashback to the moment where Clark Kent “killed” Superman, when the S was torn off. It then switches to months later. This scene shows someone visiting Arkham Asylum, specifically meeting with Edward Nigma to try to get the rights to LexCorp to keep the plan going. Edward, however, says that because of how things went back during BvS, the man would have to take it up with “the big man.” The man leaves Arkham, but not before his face was seen by Batman, whose mask had nanotechnology in it to capture his face and send it to Alfred for inspection. Bruce has been trying to find the people he found in the files. The first person he reaches out to is Diana Prince, who agrees to meet with him within the week. Bruce is about to head out to try to meet with one of them, but not before asking Alfred about the man, only for Alfred to still have not found any definitive matches for him. Just after Bruce leaves, Alfred discovers that the only reason he has no definitive matches is because he has ''many'' matches, all of which look the same but take on different names. Bruce meets up with Arthur Curry in the town we see him in during the actual movie, and this scene goes about as it did originally, with Arthur wanting nothing to do with the situation. When Bruce returns, he meets with Diana, explaining who he is, how he knows her, the other Meta-Humans, and his relationship with Superman. He also explains that he has been keeping tabs on Edward Nigma and his visitor, at which point Alfred reveals his discovery. Much to the surprise of Bruce and Alfred, Diana says she knows the man, as she saw him during the events of her own movie, which takes place about 100 years beforehand. Deciding that this person is probably up to no good given his connections with Nigma, and that they’re in over their heads since he is apparently immortal, Bruce heads out for Barry and Diana to Victor, with those scenes being similar to the ones in-canon as well, with Barry joining the group and Victor staying out of it. We are currently at 3 members of the 7. Our next scene is Clark and Lois in the Kent home, where Clark is still torn over the death of Martha. Lois is trying to help everyone, by both consoling Clark but also trying to motivate him to become Superman again, the world needs him, after all. Of course, this is to no avail, with Clark avoiding the topic by going out to try to do farm work to distract himself. After this, we see the man from earlier entering LexCorp, and declaring himself the new man in charge, giving his name as Vandal Savage. He reveals to some of the higher up employees that he’s already learned of the kind of stuff LexCorp was looking into, namely the Motherboxes, although he only knows of the location of one of them. He heads to Central City, where he uses LexCorp funds to buy S.T.A.R. Labs, meaning everything there is now also property of LexCorp. He seeks out the Motherbox that was said to be there, only for everyone to act as if they don’t know what it is, prompting Vandal to kill one of the employees as an act of intimidation, and saying he can and will keep going if they continue to try to deceive him. Vandal is then lead to the home of Silas Stone, where the former has his men hold Silas at gunpoint while Vandal takes the Motherbox. This leads to a fight with Cyborg, which Vandal easily wins given his skill, experience, and healing abilities. To keep Cyborg from going after Vandal, Vandal orders his men to stay there with Silas at the end of a gun barrel. Following with the idea that Cyborg just keeps getting powers that he’s unsure of, he realizes he can silently contact the others, which he does, which leads to Barry coming in for a quick rescue of Silas just before Victor fills them in. Victor becomes a part of the group and heads to the Batcave with them so he can use his powers to find more information on Vandal Savage. We cut back to Clark, who is now at the Fortress of Solitude, trying to find a way to become the Superman he once was, the Superman that Lois knows he can be. While wondering the Fortress he is approached by Vandal, who reveals that the “brains” of the operation found out about it not too long after Superman surfaced. The kinds of power that the Motherboxes hold isn’t really specified, so I’m taking some creative liberties and having Vandal use the Motherbox to brainwash Superman, giving us the Blacksuit Superman that everyone wanted. With Superman in his power, Vandal sends him on a mission to get the other two Motherboxes. He obtains the one from Themysicra first, prompting the lighting of the Parthenon. We switch to the Icelandic town, where we have the same scene from the movie, although a little more fleshed out to give Aquaman more character. While Arthur is on his way to Atlantis, Superman is already there fighting Mera for the Motherbox. Arthur attempts to help, but even with his aquatic advantage loses due to inexperience with fighting Kryptonians. The conversation between Arthur and Mera happens, and then Arthur heads out to find the group. With all three Motherboxes, coupled with the Kryptonian ship, Vandal is mass producing weapons of war for the general populous, something which will cause all kinds of mayhem, giving the immortal some excitement. Since we last saw them, the League (now including Arthur) has learned about all recorded history including Vandal Savage, meaning they know how dangerous he is, not even as just a foe, but as the new head of LexCorp. Using the Motherboxes, Vandal has managed to make LexCorp into a much larger institution for his scheme. Our 6-member League arrives to the scene, not really sure how they’re going to win, but willing to try anyway: it’s them acting on the hope of winning, something that (if I was writing a full on script for this) Bruce would be pushing for from the League the entire film. Bruce himself has empty hope to try to make the rest gain true hope, Diana is very hopeful, Cyborg is neutral as he can imagine it going either way, the Flash is optimistic but scared, and Aquaman is the pessimist like in the movie we got. Of course, the sudden growth in LexCorp has gained attention from pretty much everywhere, with people from all news stations on the scene. Cyborg is Part Motherbox, so he uses his technology to allow the League inside. When at the biggest room of LexCorp, Vandal Savage is on top of a large pillar (he’s put himself on a pedestal, if you will.) 1. The League, still only semi-confident in the ability to fight Vandal, is confronted by him, who then dismisses them by having Superman deal with them. This changes Arthur’s mood from pessimistic to excited and motivated, he’s got a score to settle, after all. Batman instructs Diana to help Arthur with Superman, and for himself, Flash, and Cyborg to handle Vandal Savage. Having made their way to the top of Vandal’s pedestal, the trio finds him with some artificial servants made from the Motherboxes, which Batman and Flash take care of while Cyborg goes after Vandal, with a score to settle as well, but also because his Motherbox physiology makes him the best one to take on the task of separating them enough to make it all collapse. While Arthur now has more experience with fighting Clark, Clark still has the upper hand, as Diana has no experience with him, and Clark is also going anything but easy given his mental state. Superman goes so far as to punch Aquaman right out of the facility. When outside, Aquaman sees that everyone is a bit too close to LexCorp for their own good, so he uses his powers to manipulate the moisture in the air to create a water dome around LexCorp until they finish. This part is caught on the news, and we see it on the television in a man’s house. After the man sees Aquaman go back inside, he goes to a drawer, and pulls out a box, which opens up to a green glow on his now smirking face. Back inside, Arthur pulls a slight ex machina (one that actually makes sense given the events of this version of the movie) by uncovering the Kryptonite in his outfit (in this continuity, Aquaman normally wears the orange and green outfit, but the one he wears in the real JL is the Atlantean Kryptonite armor; there are negative effects if he wears it for too long without covering the Kryptonite up, but I won’t explore that this movie) and then pairs it with his trident to take down Superman temporarily. Diana puts the lasso on him and a conversation takes place that reveals to the her and Arthur some of Clark’s personal life, enough for them to be able to convince him to come back, not just for Earth, but for Lois, for what his Kryptonian birth parents and Earth adoptive parents would’ve wanted him to be. It’s enough to jog Clark’s brain back to normal. Given Aquaman’s trident and armor (even with the Kryptonite being covered up), Superman isn’t powerful enough to be an ex machina, Vandal Savage is using the Motherbox from S.T.A.R. Labs to actually prevent Cyborg from being as effective, while using the other two to continuously throw artificial goons at the heroes to distract them. That is, until the arrival of… The Green Lantern. Hal Jordan (Tom Cruise.) Vandal immediately starts tho throw minions at him, only for Green Lantern to easily dismantle them and isolate Vandal from the group. With Vandal out of the way, Cyborg and Superman are easily able to separate the Motherboxes, which causes the collapse of the artificial LexCorp. Cyborg manages to keep a hole open for their escape, which is easy for Hal, Clark, and Diana to do, but Bruce and Arthur are at less desireable positions, leading to Barry (in electric slow-mo of course) grabbing them and running with them out of the place. Vandal is immediately handed over to the authorities. Cyborg takes the Man Motherbox back to S.T.A.R. Labs, Aquaman the Atlantean one back to Atlantis, and Superman the Amazon one back to Themyscira *with the Lasso of Truth in hand so the Amazons will know he’s back to being good and is a friend of Diana’s). The ending is similar to that of the real movie, though with a Green Lantern moment added in. This version has multiple credits scene. The first credits scene is Bruce changing the Batsuit to add the Rebirth logo to it, the bat with the golden rim (he can’t be a symbol of justice if his symbol isn’t seen.) The second is the race between the Flash and Superman. The third is Hal Jordan meeting up with John Stewart, Guy Gardner, and Kyle Rayner. The fourth and final one is Vandal being transported to Arkham Asylum, only for the driver to be shot and killed, with the passenger cop being killed with the same bullet. Vandal is ripped from the car by a silhouette. The scene switches over to a yacht, which Vandal is being dragged onto from another boat by Deathstroke (Joe Manganiello). He’s confronted by an older man who is disappointed in Vandal’s failure, and oddly impressed by the group which took him down. During the conversation, Vandal eventually reveals this man to be the real Lex Luthor (Bryan Cranston.) Lex has Deathstroke tie Vandal to a steel ball and throws him over the boat, sinking him, which should be torturous for someone who can’t die. Lex then turns to Deathstroke and suggests they should have a League of their own. Phase 2 ''Green Lantern Corp'' The film lightly goes over the origins of each of the four Lanterns, where they each came from and how each of them obtained their Rings. The film would actually have Atrocitus and some other Red Lanterns as the villains. The post credits scene for this movie would actually tie back into ''Justice League'' more than this movie itself, as it would show Steppenwolf being informed of the Motherboxes on Earth, which he then relays to… you know who. ''The Flash'' This movie would have an introduction akin to that of ''The Incredible Hulk ''(2003). Barry’s origins would be shown in a bit of a dark and graphic way as the opening credits are shown. Captain Boomerang would be the villain of this movie, which will later tie into a future ''Suicide Squad'' movie. We’d also be introduced to Eobard Thawne, but he wouldn’t be revealed as Reverse Flash yet. Or at least, he isn’t during the movie. The post credits scene reveals his Reverse Flash identity as he meets with Lex Luthor, Deathstroke, and Black Manta. ''Wonder Woman II'' Honestly, I’m not sure what plot I’d give this movie. I’m only really giving Wonder Woman a sequel first because I want her to have a villain already introduced for the Injustice League: Cheetah. That said, it’s probably not terribly difficult to make a plot revolving around Diana and Cheetah, hence why the actual sequel is doing that. Basically I’m just using canon DCEU Wonder Woman with some minor adjustments, like no romance with Steve Trevor, and no stupid invisible jet. ''Batman Triumphant'' Taking the name from a scrapped Batman film, this movie will set out to develop Deathstroke before he has a major appearance in the film I’m obviously setting up. The beginning of it will actually have Deadshot, and start his character down the path towards the new Suicide Squad. Since Deathstroke is already known to be in Injustice League, the post credits scene will instead also tie to Suicide Squad, showing Joker breaking Harley Quinn out of Belle Reve. ''Dr. Fate'' I have a fascination with this character. This movie starts with a young Kent Nelson finding the Helmet of Fate. After putting it on, he of course struggles with Nabu for control of his body, and actually holds him off long enough to understand a bit of the power, and also manages to take the helmet off just before Fate could gain control. After that, Nelson has a strange connection with Nabu where he can actually tell when he’d be able to safely wear the helmet. He safely trains his magical powers for years by using that connection, at least until he unintentionally lets his guard down and Nabu takes over fully. With the arrival of another, albeit malicious, sorcerer, Wotan, Nabu is completely uncooperative to fight him, and Nelson wants nothing but to use their power to stop him. Nelson’s willpower eventually takes back over and he attempts to fight Wotan, only to be easily overpowered as Nelson has only scratched the surface of Nabu’s powers. Nelson realizes that only in tandem can he and Nabu defeat Wotan, something Nabu is initially not concerned with, but complies in order to protect the only physical form he’s had in centuries. The two defeat Wotan and reverse most of the damage he did. With the two finally coexisting, they are Dr. Fate. The post credits scene has Dr. Fate meeting with a friend of Nelson’s, Zatara, and his daughter, Zatanna. ''Legion of Doom'' Here we go. The one I’ve been setting up since the first one. Lex Luthor has recruited Deathstroke, Cheetah, Black Manta, and Reverse Flash into his Legion of Doom. The movie actually begins in the Green Lantern Corp, with Hal having a fallout with a fellow Green Lantern, Sinestro. Their confrontation ends with Hal going to Earth and Sinestro leaving the Green Lanterns. When Hal returns to Earth, it’s shown that in the time since the first JL, the Hall of Justice has been built, and he meets up with the rest of the League there. It seems to be perfect timing, as the League is discussing the ongoing events of Earth: Lex Luthor has revealed himself, under the guise of having never having endorsed the actions that went on at LexCorp, or what Nigma or Savage did. Luthor does the unthinkable of someone who hasn’t been heard from in ages, and announces that he will run for president, and his main campaign is to prevent organizations from having issues like his did, starting with the Justice League. Unthinkable at least if you’re not the smartest man on Earth. Luthor understands the stupidity of the American voter, ''and'' he understands how easily swayed people can be with the right payment, or right blackmail. He knows he can win, and he knows how, too. Having willingly put himself out in the open, he sends out each of the members of his Legion against their respective Justice League member. It’s not long before Batman is able to put two and two together, but the team ultimately decides that they shouldn’t openly go against Luthor quite yet. As you could figure, Lex does, by all kinds of string pulling, win the election, and a couple months after his inauguration has his Legion take over the White House, and makes it seem like they’ve got him under their control, but the League is still very reluctant to come out, as they’ve figured it would be a trap of some kind. Lex’s Legion has no counterparts for Green Lantern or Cyborg, so Lex decides to act accordingly. He easily hacks into Cyborg’s mainframe, and has him lash out against the League, specifically GL to try to take him out. When Cyborg fails to do so, Lex has him travel to the White House to bait the League there, which unfortunately works. With Cyborg as the ace in the hole, Lex easily puts the League into a position where they can’t “win.” Lex understands just how much of a situation he’s put them in, and is so confident in his victory that he shoots Cyborg in the human part of his head, effectively and knowingly killing his hostage when he could have the League do anything. This causes a break in someone. It causes that someone to do something that they haven’t done in ages. This breaks Clark. Superman effectively kills Lex Luthor, and the movie ends with a cliffhanger. There is a post credits scene of Batman, the Flash, Green Lantern, and the now introduced Nightwing (Jared Padalecki) meeting in a dark alley, conspiring against Superman, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman. Phase 3 Phase 3 will be updated soon. ''Injustice League'' ''Suicide Squad'' ''Red Hood'' ''Shazam'' ''???'' ''Flashpoint''=